Jody Kenneth
Jody Kenneth "To kill a monster, you must become a monster." — Jody Kenneth to Mercante. This wiki will only be related to the OFFICIAL ENGLISH TRANSLATION of The Shop With No Name '''from '''Lezhin Comics. The Korean translation will not be listed here. ''Jody Kenneth'''' (Joe - dee Ken - ethh)'' is the main antagonist of ''The Shop with No Name'', a manhwa produced by Lezhin Comics, drawn and written by HAMONG. Kenneth actively pursues ''Mercante'''' with murderous tendencies, along with [[Anne|''Anne]], one of the protagonists of the series. Appearence Personality Jody appears as a kind, caring, charming and gentle young man, from his previous conversations with a female librarian, Erika. However, he is secretly a psychotic, manipulative maniac with a relentless ambition to get what he wants. One of which, is to finally kill Mercante as an act of revenge. He is seen to blend in easily with the crowd, with the help of acting skills he picked up as an occupation and books he used and read at a library. After Erika's suicide, he was able to slip away from the crowd by having a normal appearence and avoided any unnecessary attention from being seen as suspicious, despite obvious purple and blue bruises on his hands and fingers. Story Season 1 Jody appears at The Cursed Painter's home, shortly after he made a trip to the beach shoreline. He is immediately introduced by throwing a knife directly towards Anne's head, but for the weapon to be caught by a hand. He appears at the doorway, clapping miraculously at Mercante's quick reflexes while teasing and taunting Mercante, who in turn returns the favour. The two begin to brawl with one another. Jody suddenly appears behind Mercante, decapitating him by ripping off his head with his hands. Mercante reforms, but is unquestionably irritated Season 2 Jody makes a few brief appearances in conversation but near the end of the season, he plays a major role, inflicting much damage upon a few characters. First, he is sealed shut in a prison created by Mercante, that no human would be able to leave. That chamber is also used to try to pry into Jody's memories, much to his failure. Jody enjoys his stay in his chamber, treating it more like a luxurious hotel rather than a prison. He even hums to himself and rests joyfully for a while, before finally escaping the chamber. Neil is introduced and he claims that Mercante will be meeting his ill-fitted relationship once again. The name is not used, but it is clear that Jody had escaped from his prison and was standing right in front of Mercante. Jody makes another appearence but in a horrific manner. He causes a mass genocide of every person in the monastery. The bodies are cruelly beheaded, dismembered and the blood drained from their bodies. Jody drinks out of a human head, with his mouth painted in the blood. Neil fell victim to Jody's inflictions, but he managed to live another day. Yet, traded with his life were his newly bought eyes. History After an accident that left him severely wounded, he desperately prayed and begged to leave his current immobile body and implant him into a new one. He then encounters Mercante, a mysterious shop owner who sells antiques and is rumoured to grant wishes beyond human capability. He received a new body that appeared human, but it was actually just an object created to look like one. There would be numerous malfunctions with the body, for instance, random occurrences of bleeding. To counter this, he was to drink human blood. He particularly finds female blood to be more effective, thus his hobby of attracting and luring women from bars into his apartment and killing them afterwards. Abilities He has an extreme pain tolerance, to where he feels no pain inflicted on him. During a fight with Mercante, he was able to pick himself back up, despite injuries that would leave a human being dead. One scene, a part of his torso was missing but he managed to stand back up without much difficulty and continued fighting. He is granted an infinite quantity of scalpels. Mercante found much difficulty how Jody obtained those scalpels and how he overhauled his body, to where it was no longer human. No vessel on Earth would be able to award Jody with such abilities unless it was done by a powerful being that Mercante had not met. It is until that Kische, a monster similar to Mercante, an overseer over the world the characters are placed, had been assumed to be the one to interfere with the affair of humans (the one to give Jody the inhuman body and scalpels). However, she declines ever having to interact with human beings, as it is an unwritten rule to all the overseers to never meddle and intervene. Jody is much faster and stronger than a normal human. His endurance, stamina and strength can be comparable to Mercante's. He is seen to have had no difficulty breaking Anne's wrist when he caught her while they played a game of "hide-and-seek". Nor did he have any difficulty dismembering Mercante's arm, to then attempt swiftly slicing through his flesh. Relationships * Mercante - Jody has a very cynical and spiteful connection with Mercante. A brief conversation between these two placed an assumption that Jody has been pursuing after Mercante for a long time. Their rivalry still continues but Jody has targetted a new victim, Anne, a newly hired employee of the unnamed antique store. Mercante provided Jody with a new body he could reside in, but it turned out to be a mere object. Jody, determined to enact revenge upon Mercante, will be relentless until he can finally kill him, to where he will transition into a monster and leave his humanity behind. * Anne - Instead of Mercante, he changed his target onto her and becomes more ambitious after hearing she was Mercante's carrier and he could not lose her as he didn't want to dirty his hands. * Erika - He was considered the only person that Erika found her as a human being and not a disgrace. He provided her comfort and stability and did not degrade her, unlike her coworkers who bullied and insulted her kindness in front of her or behind her back. When he dined with a woman in his apartment, Erika had previously broken in and slipped sleeping pills into the coffee grind. This caused Jody and the female guest to fall into a slumber. Awoken, Jody had been tied up to a chair. While Erika was talking while mentally unstable, Jody secretly pops out his fingers quietly and got out of his bonds. He is then struck by Erika's knife in the chest. With the earrings she purchased at Mercante's shop that allow her to read people's minds, Jody calmly thinks to himself and waits for her to leave. He was surprised to learn that Erika somehow managed to read his mind and he finally came to the realisation that she was able to do that because of a product she purchased from "that shop". He claimed to be familiar with those wares and he asks Erika to do something for him, even if it is dangerous. She agrees, to later kill herself with the same knife she stabbed Jody with, in an alleyway. Her ear is chopped off, the same one that had the telepathic earring. He proudly looks at the commotion from a distance while holding the bloodied earring in one hand. * Neil - They encounter very briefly when Jody committed a massacre upon the people in a monastery Neil grew up in. Neil vomits at the mass genocide, which then catches Jody's attention. Most of his attention is taken with Neil's eyes. He can tell right away that those eyes were manufactured by Mercante. Jody jokes for Neil to pray to a God and hope his prayers might get heard. He then plucks out his eyes violently, leaving Neil on the verge of death. * Bassil - They have not interacted with each other, but Bassil is indirectly affected, due to his friendship with Neil. Category:Antagonists Category:Male